


Assassin Limericks

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Assassin's Creed retold with limericks.
Kudos: 5





	1. Haytham Kenway

There once was a Templar called Haytham,  
who fought the assassins and slayed them  
till his son, name of Connor,  
sent him to the coroner,  
but he's cool too, so don't hate him.


	2. Connor

A boy, from a land of the free,  
had a grudge against Templars - or three.  
He joined with Achilles,  
a teacher of killers,  
and went on to hunt for Charles Lee.


	3. Evie and Jacob Frye

There once were two siblings named Frye,   
who were industrious and spry.   
She sought Pieces of Eden,   
while he didn't need 'em,   
but both made the Templars die.


	4. Edward Kenway

Eddie.   
Likes rum, cause it's heady.   
Joined the Assassin's Creed  
motivated by greed,  
then had to grow up already.


	5. Shay Cormac

There once was an Assassin named Shay  
who felt the world shudder and sway.  
Of answers in need,   
for Templars the Creed he left,  
and Assassins did slay.


End file.
